


And Let the Sunlight in My Life

by allietheepic7



Series: Untraveled Road Universe [5]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 6 Year Old Harry, Brothers, Gen, Harry Potter is a Fanboy, Hawkeye cannot deal with crying children, Hawkeye doesn't know he has fans, Hawkeye is confused, Trees, Wade's Horrible at Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allietheepic7/pseuds/allietheepic7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is a tree and Harry is once again alone. You'd think Wade wouldn't leave him alone all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Let the Sunlight in My Life

Harry didn’t usually pretend to be an Avenger, but when he did, he was Hawkeye.

(That was a joke. Wade says that he should make more jokes “because babes dig funny guys.” Harry had then asked if that was why Wade could never get a date and had been chased around the room. Success.)

Hawkeye was awesome. Most kids Harry’s age preferred Captain America or Iron Man, and a smaller number liked the Hulk or Thor or Black Widow, who Wade says he should respect because she’s terrifying and kills people. But Hawkeye was the best. He has really good eye sight, like waaaaaaaaay better than Harry’s, which Spidey says might need glasses. And he’s really good at shooting arrows. Like, during the alien invasion, he killed 11 of them with his arrows (Spidey said that wasn’t true and that Wade lies a lot. But Wade would never lie to him!)

Harry was in the park again, looking for Jor. He missed the little snake. The ones that Wade bought for his birthday weren’t the same (all 26 of them), even if Harry had a lot of fun scaring Bob with them. But they were all really weird and kept calling him “Little Wizard.” He was mutant, not a wizard!

He put on his hoodie as he began to climb a tree. Maybe if he was high enough, he could spot Jor easier! Way up high (like 10 feet!), one of Harry’s shoes slipped and he let go in shock. Harry fell down, down, down until a strong pair of arms caught him.

Harry started to cry, more from fear than pain. “Hey, are you alright—Oh, God, you’re crying,” his savior said. “I don’t know how to deal with crying children!” he whined.

The 6 year old looked up and his tears froze. He knew this man! Wade gave him the action figure and everything!

“You’re Hawkeye!” Harry exclaimed excitedly, hero worship evident in his voice. They boy’s idol shifted uncomfortably as Harry grinned up at him. His favorite hero! Oh, Wade was going to be so jealous! “Thank you for saving me!” he said to the confused Avenger.

“Uh…you’re welcome…” Hawkeye put him down awkwardly, with Harry still smiling widely. “Where are your parents, kid?”

“They’re dead,” Harry said bluntly and Hawkeye winced. Harry didn’t get why; Wade was dead all the time. His parents were just taking their time getting back. “But, my brother’s around. I just don’t know where he is.”

Hawkeye nodded stiffly. “O…kay…Just don’t go climbing any more trees.”

Harry blinked owlishly. “But you climb trees.”

“That’s…because I’m a superhero. We have a special license to climb trees.”

Harry nodded. That made sense. “Okay, I won’t climb trees no more.”

“Well, good!” Hawkeye began to walk away and turned back hesitantly. “…Bye.”

“Bye!”

The child twirled wildly as Hawkeye disappeared into the trees. He’d just met the greatest person ever! Now he _had_ to find Jor!


End file.
